starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
A rebelião
|fundador = Bail OrganaAhsoka |lider = *Comando Rebelde *Mon Mothma *Ahsoka Tano |membros = *Célula rebelde de Bail OrganaLeia, Princess of Alderaan *Insurgentes de Christophsis *Subterrâneo de CommenorRogue One: Rebel Dossier *Movimento Ryloth Livre *Fulcro *Esquadrão Verde *Esquadrão de Ferro *Protetores Mandalorianos *Grupo MassassiStar Wars Rebels: Passos para a Sombra *Célula rebelde de Klonoid *Resistência de Lothal *Célula rebelde de Mon MothmaStar Wars: On the Front Lines *Partidários *Esquadrão FênixStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Resistência Raada *Frota rebelde *Inteligência rebelde *Pilotos rebeldes *Célula rebelde de Ryden *Espectros *Engenheiros clandestinos |sede = *Posto avançado Crait, Crait *Cidade Garel, Garel *Base Chopper, Atollon *Posto avançado Havoc, Planeta não-identificado *Base rebelde de Paucris, Paucris Major *Posto avançado Ocahont, Ocahont |locais = Territórios da Orla Exterior |formada = |fundacao = 19 ABY–18 ABY |fragmentacao = |reorganizacao = 2 ABY, como a Aliança pela Restauração da República |dissolucao = |restauracao = |era = |afiliacao = }} A rebelião se referia a uma rede desconexa de células rebeldes que operavam ao redor da galáxia em oposição ao domínio do Império Galáctico vários anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Essas células, que eram espalhadas e tinhas comunicação limitada entre elas, eram lideradas secretamente pelo Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan e outrora Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Tano dava missões às células sobre o codenome "Fulcrum" para esconder sua identidade. As células se reuniram para resgatar Kanan Jarrus, um dos líderes de uma célula que operava no planeta de Lothal. A rebelião foi a precursora da mais organizada Aliança para Restauração da República. Descrição thumb|left|250px|A frota do Esquadrão Fênix no espaço. A rebelião era uma rede de células rebeldes que operava pela galáxia, com várias células trabalhando em oposição ao Império Galáctico. A rebelião era liderada pelo Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan e pela antiga Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Em muitos casos, membros das células não sabiam do movimento rebelde maior, nem sabiam que existiam outras células. A rebelião havia sido desenhada para operar desta forma por motivos de auto-preservação; se algum dos rebeldes fosse capturado pelo Império, não poderia comprometer o grande movimento nem teria informações relevantes para fornecer. Entretanto, a rebelião mantia comunicação com cada célula, com Ahsoka enviando missões para as células sob o codinome "Fulcro". Essas células incluíam a tripulação da Fantasma , que operava no planeta Lothal da Orla Exterior e seus arredores e o Esquadrão Fênix, liderado pelo Comandante Jun Sato, que possuía um grupo de A-wings e corveta CR90. Após os eventos acima Mustafar, as células rebeldes começaram a ter mais comunicações entre si. Isso levou a missões compartilhadas com o Movimento Ryloth Livre liderado por Cham Syndulla e os Espectros. As células também passaram a compartilhar e enviar suprimentos para outras células. Membros A rebelião era composta por múltiplos membros de diferentes células, alguns dos quais eram: *C1-10P "Chopper" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Dicer *Jan Dodonna *EG-86 *Saw Gerrera *Gobi Glie *Dourado Cinco (Nebulosa Archeon) *Dourado Quatro (Nebulosa Archeon) *Dourado Dois (rebelião) *Higz *Kanan Jarrus *Jho *Jonner Jin *Alexsandr Kallus *Derek Klivian *Kaeden Larte *Miara Larte"By Whatever Sun"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *Winmey Lenz *Linslo *Cinderon Malpe *Mart Mattin *Mon Mothma *Arhul Nemo *Numa *Ketsu Onyo *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Garazeb Orrelios *Tynnra Pamlo *Fênix Líder (Ibaar) *Fênix Um (Cerco de Lothal) *Mizel Pomdak *Quarrie *R2-D2 *R3-A3 *Fenn Rau *Ryden *Jun Sato *Erskin Semaj *Marida Sumar *Morad Sumar *Cham Syndulla *Hera Syndulla *Chardri Tage *Tamsin *Ahsoka Tano *Leevan TenzaStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Gooti Terez *Tseebo *Nadea Tural *Tyson *Unidentified Christophsis prime minister *Jon Vander *Vasp Vaspar *Vaux *Sabine Wren }} Forças armadas thumb|288x288px|A frota do Esquadrão Fênix durante 3 DBY. A rebelião era servida por muitos líderes militares que eram chefes de suas células, incluindo: Jun Sato do Esquadrão Fênix, Cham Syndulla do movimento Ryloth Livre, Ryder Azadi da Resistência Lothaliana, e muitos mais. As células rebeldes recebiam informações dos agentes Fulcro e da divisão de inteligência Rebelde. Eles estavam encarregados de prover informações sobre o Império e dar missões para as células. A rebelião também incluía a frota Rebelde, que era composta de todas as naves das múltiplas células existentes, incluindo corvetas, fragatas e também naves capitâneas. Nos bastidores A rebelião foi introduzida pela primeira vez na série animada Star Wars Rebels, uma série que conta a história da formação da Aliança Rebelde. A primeira temporada foi focada exclusivamente na tripulação da Fantasma, mas as primeiras dicas de um movimento rebelde maior foram dadas nos episódios "Droids in Distress" e "Out of Darkness." A rebelião em si foi representada pela primeira vez no último episódio da primeira temporada," e é uma parte importante da segunda e terceira temporada da série. Aparições *''Ahsoka'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' * *''Droids in Distress'' livro * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Ultimate Guide'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: O Cerco de Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Passos para a Sombra'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romantização *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' * * *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Aftermath'' }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' * *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * Notas e referência Categoria:A rebelião